


Being Human In The City Of Angels

by PeachyQueeniee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hollywood, Love, Love in many forms, Personal Growth, Sarcasm, Self-Love, Whatever else I feel like, terrible dad jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyQueeniee/pseuds/PeachyQueeniee
Summary: A girl from small town Pennsylvania follows the glitz and glamour to performing arts school in Hollywood. Leaving behind everything she knows and entering a new world. She realizes some things will never change (her clumsiness and suspiciously constant hunger), and some things will continue to change everything she thought she knew. Will Hollywood change her? Or will she change Hollywood?





	Being Human In The City Of Angels

It was raining as I made my way out of my final class of the semester before Christmas break. Of course. Meanwhile those two things were the cause of most of my classmate's enthusiasm, as this was Los Angeles. All I could imagine as I begrudgingly walked past the celebratory Californians was that this looked an awful lot like the scene in Holes where it finally pours in the desert, and there is a hope in the air that seemed to fall with every drop. Everyone dashed out of class as soon as our professor dismissed us just to revel and dance in the all too uncommon scene of water coming from the sky. That is, everyone except me. I had nothing to celebrate. Rain is very generous back home in Pennsylvania, and I wasn't going home for Christmas. Unlike everyone else, I would be spending the holidays in a new city, in a "temporary housing arrangement" where they basically kick all the loners or out of towners when they don't go home over break.

Don't get me wrong, I love it here. But around the holidays I get reminded that although I am working towards my dreams , my family and friends are nearly 3,000 miles away. However this is as much for them as it is for me I think. I want to make them proud, I want to be able to take care of them all and take care of everyone who needs someone or something. That thought usually helps keep me going. That and the constant love and support, aka mom lectures and the frequent pushing me out of my comfort zone, from my current roommate and best friend Regina. She swears she is a "busy woman" with "a lot on her plate" but if you ask me, she's majoring in being a pain in my ass. Nevertheless, I gotta give credit to the girl. She's the reason I have made it this far and the reason I continue to push. I admire her and would trust her with my life if need be. As I near my dorm to pack up for my temporary move, I wonder what Regina is doing for Christmas, with our finals going on we've been on completely different schedules and have barely had the chance to see each other apart from the halls and sometimes partnering up for dialogue work in class. As I walk in the elevator and start to press the button for floor three, I vow to speak to her about her plans when she gets home.

As if she could hear someone mentioning her in their thoughts, I hear the unmistakable sound of Regina strutting through the main lobby of our hall and move to hold the elevator. All I see when the door slides back open is Regina Belmonte in all her glory gliding through small masses of students as if she was a queen and they were just subjects with whom she was acquainted with but couldn't be bothered with the trivialities of their lives. As she caught glimpse of me and flashed her megawatt smile, a lanky boy who had been staring at her, entranced, stepped in front of her effectively blocking my view and her mission path to me. Oh great, I thought to myself, another puppy dog about to be scorned and humiliated in front of his cronies by Miss Belmonte herself. Regina had that effect on most people. I swear some men and women look at her like she is the sun they revolve around. For all I know, she could be. I heard that one kid switched his major from music to dance just so he could see Regina in her leotard every day. I don't envy the attention.

Other than the fact that we had an understanding of each other in almost a psychic way, Reg and I were completely different beings; basically a different species from one another. Regina was striking in her features with nearly jet black hair and sea foam eyes with seemingly flawless skin, the kind of human you know has been bred to be an obvious star. And she was. Just like her parents before her. She was a Belmonte after all, her parents being at the top of every A-List and being the perfect image of a Hollywood family. Reg was raised to be as picture perfect as the rest of her family, and as royal as one can be in America without upsetting the constitution. I'd say they did a damn good job guessing by the slack jaws she caused anywhere she went.

Unfortunately for me, we went everywhere together. You try being a five foot tall girl next to a superhuman goddess type. No matter what you look like, people will overlook you. Literally. And if they did see you next to her, all they can think is what an odd pairing. But I can't argue with them. We probably did look quite comical together. Regina already a good eight inches taller than me, anytime she also wore heels, forget it. I might as well be a smurf standing next to her. Thankfully she didn't care or didn't even notice our differences in appearance.I don't mind our differences either. I respect everything Regina is and I know she respects who I am as well. There's no competition and no resentment here. Which makes it perfect. We are both strong, intelligent and capable humans. We know that. And others can think whatever they think. I'm happy about who I am, and perfectly okay with our different personalities. While I was clumsy and awkward with rarely done makeup or hair, Regina was graceful and in control and always perfectly groomed in manner and looks. She knew exactly what to say to whom and at what time. I usually embarrassed myself by laughing too loudly and adding sarcastic, smart-ass remarks in the worst circumstances possible. This is where most of the mom speeches come in.

And from the look in her eyes when she spots me again after the lanky boy finally schlumps away, probably with a broken heart, I am about to receive another. I brace myself for her passive-aggressive intro to the topic of discussion for today. She glides in the elevator, presses the third floor button with a perfect acrylic nail and casually says... "what a cute sweater" hinting at the oversized Irish wool sweater I had thrown on this morning in an attempt to actually make it to class in time.

I think to myself "whoop there it is" and promptly receive a glare from Regina signifying that I had actually said it aloud. Regina responds with a sharp,

"Elizabeth America Egan!"

"Yes mother dearest?" I retort with an attempt at a sly smile.

Seeing how awkward I looked trying to be suave, she lightens up and I can see a half smirk form as well as what seems to be a hesitation as a thought flickers in her eyes.

"Alright missy, spit it out, I know that look. It usually comes before a phrase followed by batting eyelashes and please in five languages."

We finally get to our shared room at the end of a long hall that today felt like walking a plank. Regina was deep in thought of her request and how to get me to agree, I'm sure. And I was equally as deep in thought over how to turn down whatever scheme she was concocting. Pulling out her key and pausing, Regina looks at me and says,

"I know you, and I know you are going to turn me down before I'm even done the offer but I would really like if you could hear me out on this one." 

Shocked at her seriousness and even more concerned as to what could make her so eager for a positive answer, I shake my head yes and try to give a reassuring smile. I had no idea what I had agreed to be open-minded about.

'Let's talk about it when we get to the room" 

Regina says. My interest piqued, I stay quiet the rest of the way to the dorm mulling over what potential request or favor she could possibly want from me now.


End file.
